Five Nights at Freddy's: The Trouble with Triangles
by ThePixelHero
Summary: A fan-made cheesy love story taking place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... :3 Foxy falls in love with Mangle, but his ex-girlfriend Chica is not okay with that. -Tony Crynight Rewritten by: ThePixelHero
1. Chapter 1: Foxy Moves On

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Trouble with Triangles**

 **Based on Tony Crynight's Animation**

 **Rewritten by: ThePixelHero**

 **Chapter 1: Foxy Moves On**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR THIS STORYLINE I ONLY MADE SOME MINOR EDITS!**

Foxy sighed as he sat in Pirate's Cove. He recently broke up with Chica. All because of his "bad temper". What? It wasn't his fault that he beat up Toy Bonnie! He was flirting with Chica!

Foxy shook his head. No, he never should've done that.

He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his best friend since his childhood, Mangle.

"Foxy," she smiled "How are you?"

"I could be better" Foxy frowns "I just broke up with someone I thought I liked"

"Well," Mangle sat next to him "I could say that you were being 'overprotective' "

Foxy snorts "Haha, very funny."

Mangle just laughed and took his hand. "Come on, I would've understood if you beat up someone just for me"

Foxy looks at her in disbelief "Really?"

Mangle nods "Really"

Then he felt something for Mangle that he never felt before. Something he felt for Chica. Why didn't he think of this before?

"Mangle," Foxy says nervously "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Foxy," Mangle smiles "I'm your best friend"

"Yeah," Foxy was getting nervous and sweaty now "About that…"

Foxy looked at Mangle straight into her eyes "I want to become more than best friends."

Mangle blinked her eyes and realized what he meant. She felt her face grow hot.

"Foxy, I-"

"Mangle."

One look in Foxy's eyes told her that he really meant it. She turned away, smiling and blushing.

"I can already see why Chica dated you in the first place." Mangle whispered

Foxy beamed, knowing it's a go sign. He took Mangle's waist and pulled her towards him. And their lips connected. It was the most wonderful thing he felt.

At the curtains of Pirate Cove, Chica was standing there with a slice of pizza for Foxy. She was going to say sorry to him.

But what she saw changed everything.

Chica left the slice of pizza there, and a trail of tears. While Foxy and Mangle's kiss lasted for a long time.

 **BAM! THAT WAS GREAT! So how did you think of that? I just happened to have the feeling to make story like this. I just edited the story a bit and added some dialogue. Otherwise, the plot and storyline are Tony Crynight's. As always, FNAF IS SCOTT CAWTHON'S! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chica's Blind Rage

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Trouble with Triangles**

 **Based on Tony Crynight's Animation**

 **Rewritten by: ThePixelHero**

 **Chapter 2: Chica's Blind Rage**

Chica had hidden herself at an isolated area of the pizzeria. She sobbed heavily as she thought over and over again the kiss of Foxy and Mangle. How could he do this to her?!

Chica slowly gathered herself together and stood up. Instead of misery, she suddenly felt a deep loathing for Mangle. She wanted to grab a weapon and use it on Mangle as hard as she can.

Listening to her inner demons, she rushed to the kitchen and brought out a meat cleaver. On her way out, she spotted a picture of Mangle posted on the wall of the kitchen. The picture was in half as Chica rushed out in a blind rage to find Mangle.

 **-15 minutes later-**

Mangle was alone walking around the hallways of the restaurant. She smiled repeatedly as she thought of her magical moment with Foxy. She sighed 'I wish that happened sooner' she thought as she turned into a dark park of the area.

Mangle had to squint and adjust her eyesight to navigate through the darkness. She didn't know that Chica was there, eyes red and ready for the kill. Mangle jumped as she thought she heard the sound of footsteps and went faster. As she was nearing the Kid's Cove Entrance, Chica pounced.

Chica slashed the blade across Mangle's back, causing her to scream in pain. Then she kicked Mangle down and repeatedly cut her until Mangle was well…Mangled.

When Chica was exhausted and sweating, she realized in horror on what she had done.

"Oh my god," she stumbled back from Mangle and dropped the knife "What have I done?!"

Chica darted away in shame and sorrow, leaving Mangle in only her intact face and endoskeleton body.

A few hours later, Mangle woke up. She felt her body ached everywhere. When she went to check them, she screamed out in horror. She saw a very mutilated version of…herself.

 **Woohoo! DONE! Anyways, that was my version of the second chapter of Tony Crynight's series. Please review so I would know where to improve! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MAIN STORYLINE OR FNAF!**


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets And Shame

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Trouble with Triangles**

 **Based on Tony Crynight's Animation**

 **Rewritten by: ThePixelHero**

 **Chapter 3: Regrets and Shame**

Mangle was sitting at a corner of Kid's Cove. She had wrapped herself in a blanket to shield the sight of what used to be her body. She spent the first hours crying in misery and pain, then she went all depressed.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Mangle thought to herself 'I've done nothing wrong!'

Foxy came to visit Mangle. He was smiling and excited to see her again. When he reached her place, he noticed a figure huddled at the far corner of the cove. Curious, he approached it and lowered the cover.

"GAAAH!" Foxy screamed as he got a true look of the figure "Mangle?! Is that you?!"

"F-foxy…" Mangle started crying again "Look at me, I'm hideous! Please, help me…"

Once Foxy got over the initial shock of Mangle's body. He felt pity and sorrow for her. He knelt down and cupped her face with his hands. He could feel what's left of her soft fur.

"It's OK, Mangle" he whispered into her ear "I've got you"

Mangle smiled a bit and kissed Foxy. It lasted for a few seconds and then Foxy pulled away, still holding her.

"Who did this to you?" Foxy touched her arm, which was all metal "Was it Freddy?"

"No," Mangle whimpered "It was Chica"

Foxy stared at her in disbelief "You're kidding."

Mangle shook her head "Do you think I'm joking, Foxy?"

Foxy sighed. "I'll go talk to her. Stay here and rest here OK?"

Foxy kissed her forehead and went to find Chica. Mangle slumped back sown and pulled the cover over her head, still miserable.

Chica was watching all of this from afar. She lowered her head in shame. She walked away from Kid's Cove to no particular place. When she looked up, she saw something that might help her fix all of this.

Chica rushed into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Archives and started scanning for the animatronic blueprints. She found a pink binder and pulled it out.

"I'm going to fix you Mangle" Chica said firmly "I promise"

 **YESH! DONE! Anyways, please review! And thanks for more than 100 views! P.S: Foxy has no pirate accent because I don't want it there. It sounds weird.**


End file.
